


the wild, wild tagset

by silverinerivers



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Adventure, Goose supremacy, I love these tags about tags, POV First Person, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/pseuds/silverinerivers
Summary: To be fair, I was warned about this.I was explicitly told not to go poking in ‘Collections’. Stay in ‘Fandoms’, they said. At best, take a stroll through ‘People’, though sometimes that gets dangerous too. But ‘Collections’, oh, it was so enticing, always moving so fast, so entrancing.(Or: I fall into a 'Tag Set' in pursuit of a majestic goose with a crown.)
Relationships: Me & AO3, Me & Goose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	the wild, wild tagset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



To be fair, I was warned about this.

I was explicitly told not to go poking in ‘Collections’. Stay in ‘Fandoms’, they said. At best, take a stroll through ‘People’, though sometimes that gets dangerous too. But ‘Collections’, oh, it was so enticing, always moving so fast, so entrancing.

So, I had to take a look, especially when I came across a picture of a majestic goose on a crown.

Okay, I like geese, sue me!

In my awe, and I must’ve slipped off the ‘Profile’ page, because this …

Oh god, even worse than ‘Collections’ - I fell into a _‘Tag Set’?_

Luckily for me, this one doesn’t seem too massive, totally do-able. I can just swing my way back on top!

But first … maybe there’s more information about that goose here.

A simple search indicates that I was right! 25 results!

But none of it made much sense…what was EAD RPF!!! And why did it have 3 exclamation points? And why did everything nominated under it have a cooler name than goose? Just goose? Not sexy_goose like sexy_raccoon? Or even goosepats? I’d like to pat a goose one day.

The next fandom seems more promising – aha! Crossover fandom seems to really like geese too!

But nooooooo. Goose, Goose, _The_ Goose. Gosh, _Untitled Goose Game,_ what a ridiculous name. If I had a goose, I would never not title it. I’d give it a great title, like Holy Goosier the 7th, or Fred!

Alas, missed opportunity.

I jump onto Original Work instead, the category everyone told me to avoid because _chaos don’t ask. B_ ut now that I was here, it looks quite tame. So much love for animals, and a lot of transmigrators! How cute.

Aha! The Birthday Bash Goose, I found you! There’s one search remaining, but I think I found my winner. Get out of the way Beautiful Baby Girl, Birthday Bash Goose is clearly the superior BBG.

Okay, now, to escape.

_Drat!_ I fell again!

Okay, bottom of the page, not too awful. I can just catch the scroll bar back up, or if someone comes by, I can hitch a ride with their cursor. But first – where am I now?

‘Additional Tags’.

_Huh._

No one ever talks about these, weird.

I jump down to take a look and _whoa._ Okay, from a quick glance, seems like a lot of butts, dicks, and exchanges.

...I guess I know what they’re exchanging.

I will report this back to my team and try not to giggle.

A cursor suddenly appears a few inches above me, hovering over the ‘Limited Theatrical Geese’ tag, _great taste,_ I mentally note, and I jump up to catch onto it, lifting me all the way to the top. Okay, now to just jump back on the safe little ‘Archive of Our Own beta’ sign to report my findings.

I leap, noting down the glorious name of the ‘Tag Set’ that holds my BBG to heart: _EAD Birthday Bash 3,_ and land back in headquarters for the first time in ages.

Exhausted, I have so many thoughts to organize from my adventure, but one stands out among the rest.

_Wait we’re still in beta?!_

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/silverinerivers)!


End file.
